


Worth It

by Hiari



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiari/pseuds/Hiari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But, Hiro-san...it was worth it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

What had he done to deserve this? Kamijou Hiroki asked himself again and again, staring down at the bouquet lying on the stone. 

_It had been a dreadfully rainy day. The skies simply opened up and poured down on the two as they were enjoying their date. He and Nowaki were out shopping together on the rare occasion that they shared a day off._

_It had ended all too soon._

_When they had reached an intersection, Nowaki tried to grab Hiroki’s hand, but the professor wasn’t having any of it._

_“Not in public!” Hiroki hissed, yanking his arm away._

_“But, Hiro-san…” Nowaki started, his big blue eyes beseeching._

_“No means no!”_

_In the heat of the moment, Hiroki walked across the road briskly, unaware in his anger that the light hadn’t changed yet._

_Something suddenly shoved him forward roughly, and he went careening into the curb on the other side._

_“What the he-” Hiroki’s annoyed exclamation was drowned out by the horrified screams of the people around him, and someone yelling to call the ambulance._

_A car was stopped on the middle of the road, Nowaki’s bloody body lying in front of it. A woman was on her knees, sobbing with guilt and horror. The world seemed to screech to a stop as Hiroki registered what had happened._

_“Nowaki!” The shout tore itself from his throat as he ran towards his partner. His love. The center of his world. “You...you idiot!” Tears were quickly gathering in his eyes. This was all his fault. If only he hadn’t been so careless in his pointless anger._

_A large, shaky hand reached up to touch Hiroki’s cheek. Nowaki’s dark blue eyes stared into his, and the man smiled very faintly.  
“But, Hiro-san...it was worth it.”_

_The hand fell back down onto the pavement. It was too late._

A sob wracked Hiroki’s body as he knelt before the tombstone in front of him. With a shaking finger, he traced the words etched into the stone: 

__**Kusama Nowaki  
19XX-2016   
Beloved doctor and partner**

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic on this website and I write a tragic drabble. RIP.   
> Please, comment with your thoughts! I hope you enjoyed this short story.


End file.
